Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Neliel Tu Oderschvank, otherwise known as Nel Tu (ネル・トゥ, Neru Tu?), is a small, good-natured, childlike arrancar. She lives in the desert of Hueco Mundo with her adoptive hollow brothers, Dondo Chakker and Pesshe, and their pet, Bawabawa. She has light green hair, a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, and a pink line that stretches horizontally across her face right below her eyes. The remains of her hollow mask make up a cartoonish skull on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four of the teeth on it are broken off. Her hollow hole is obscured by her clothing, which consists of a simple gown. Nel's appearance is in stark contrast to her vocabulary, which contains a number of bizarre phrases and words one wouldn't expect such a small child to know, such as calling her uvula a "throat penis" and referring to herself as a masochist. Ichigo assumes her hollow companions are responsible for this. Nel and her companions also represent oddities among hollows. Though most hollows are evil, Nel actually fears shinigami, assuming they are in fact the evil ones. In spite of this, she develops an attachment to Ichigo and follows him into Las Noches. During her trip into Las Noches with Ichigo, Nnoitra identifies Nel as a former Espada during his battle with Ichigo, one who he found to be very annoying. Having been defeated many times by Nel, Nnoitra teamed up with Szayel Aporro Grantz and attacked her from behind, causing the damage to her mask in the process, before throwing her into the desert. The same trauma apparently gave her amnesia, hence her lack of knowledge about her former life. When Nnoitra breaks Ichigo's wrist, Nel's concern causes her to spontaneously transform into her previous form. Her previous form is that of a fully-grown woman with longer hair but otherwise similar features. Her skull mask changes slightly, its features appearing sharper and less cartoonish with a pair of curved horns, while her hollow hole is still hidden from view. Although having grown up physically, she still seems to have her child-like affection over Ichigo, when she suddenly hugs him tightly after attacking Nnoitra, without realizing that Ichigo was losing consciousness. A large "3" is tattooed on her back, indicating that she was the former 3rd Espada. Nel does not carry a zanpakutō in her child form, but has the unique ability to swallow enemy attacks and fire them back with powerful force, indicated by the eyes on her skull mask glowing. She also has the ability to heal others with her vomit (which she believes to be saliva). In her original form, she carries a zanpakutō with a green sheath and hilt. Her speed and strength are greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position. She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, and also performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitra, Nel's trademark is to absorb an incoming cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a "double cero". The name of her zanpakuto is "Gamuza" (Japanese for "antelope knight"), and its release command is "declare". In her new form, Nel takes the form of a centaur, with horns, armor, and a tail. Gamuza transforms into a double-ended lance. The only attack she has used in this form so far is "Lanzador Verde" (Spanish for "green spearman"). Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed and drills into her enemy. Nel was changed back into her child form before she could finish Nnoitra off, though not before injuring him. Category: Characters Category: Arrancar Category: Espada